An Uneasy Reunion
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: Following the events of the "Friendship Games," Sunset comes to a hard decision to return to Equestria and face her former mentor after so many years. *Special thanks to SuperPinkBrony12 for his collaborating and editing.
1. Memories of a Troubled Relationship

Disclaimer: I do not own "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic," or its characters. They are property of Hasbro Studios and DHX Media.

"An Uneasy Reunion"

By TwilightSparkle3562

Chapter 1

"Memories of a Troubled Relationship"

Princess Celestia had been not just a ruler, but also a mentor, a mentor to some of the luckiest ponies to even think about have her as a teacher. However, in every successful teaching course, there has always been a failure and no student had that honor more than Sunset Shimmer. Sunset Shimmer was like one of the many mares that had a chance to be Celestia's equal.

But, when Sunset didn't get what she wanted…well, the rest was history as she went through a portal and into a new way of life that was far different from life in Equestria.

Nevertheless, as she sat in her quarters while looking at a picture of Sunset on her first day with her, Celestia had always longed for Sunset Shimmer to return and at least make up with her for all the times that had not been so great. True, that they couldn't have their student and teacher relationship the way that it used to be, but at least they could be friends.

"Sister? Are you there?" asked a voice, causing Celestia to break off her concentrated thoughts. "I've been worried about you."

"You may come in, Luna," replied Celestia, turning her attention off of the picture as the door opened and a dark colored Alicorn pony with a flowing blue mane walked into Celestia's bedroom. "Sorry if I hadn't been myself lately. I've been thinking about Sunset Shimmer."

"Ah, yes," remarked Luna, taking note of the picture as well. "That pony who wanted anything that she would get her hooves on, including Twilight Sparkle's ex-crown. Why are you thinking about her?"

Celestia turned her attention over to Luna and normally she would hide her feelings from everypony and keep them to herself. But, this was something that had been going on for several days and she couldn't hide from Luna for very long. Not when she had the power to enter the dreams of others if they were distressed.

"Sister, I know that Sunset Shimmer can no longer be my student," sighed Celestia. "But, if I could just see her again and make sure she is all right, then it would be worth my while."

This was quite a surprise for Luna, what little she had seen of Sunset Shimmer at least as a pony, had hardly been enough to establish a good impression. Sure, she had heard from Twilight Sparkle about her adventures through the mirror, and the role Sunset had played in helping to defeat the two most recent threats from the other side, but that still left one big problem.

"Sister, surely you have realized that Sunset Shimmer probably has no intention of returning to Equestria ever again. If she did, she would've returned by now. The portal can be opened and closed at will, yet she has not come back even once. She is probably content with her life on the other side of the mirror."

But, Celestia merely raised her hoof and silenced Luna from saying another word. What was known very well about Celestia was that if she made a decision, she stood by it. In her mind, Sunset was not dangerous in any sense of the word. There had been far more dangerous threats to Equestria and Sunset Shimmer was just a troubled pony with a troubled past.

"I have always believed that Sunset was hiding something from me and refused to tell me what it is. Something made her act the way she did and I will find out eventually," Celestia told Luna. "Perhaps, if I had only pressed her sooner on her past, I might have noticed the signs in time to prevent her from ending up on such a dark path."

"If you can get her to come," advised Luna. "Then, I wish you good luck on that. Only Twilight knows how to activate the portal, and even then there is the matter of convincing Sunset Shimmer to return."

Yes, Luna was right, but Celestia knew that Twilight Sparkle, her most successful student that was now her youngest equal, would find a way to frequently come to and from the other world. A chance meeting with Sunset Shimmer was the only way to patch up what was torn between both of them.

"You know very well that Princess Twilight will find a way, Luna," she sighed as they left Celestia's quarters. "She is the only one who has been close with Sunset since she went through the portal and recovered the Element of Magic. I just hope that Sunset would be more than willing to return, if Twilight manages to convince her to leave the world she calls home and return to Equestria."

Celestia and Luna then walked down to the hall of stained glass windows and looked up at their youngest equal's coronation window. Again, this was a window that held the most inspiration for Celestia and it was a window that held great meaning to both her and Luna.

"And what if she doesn't come back?" wondered Luna.

Celestia took an enormous gulp at her younger sister's remark. Sunset not returning to Equestria in Celestia's mind, although an option, was not one she wanted to consider. The bad blood between the two of them in the past needed to be addressed, even if Sunset was never going to come home to Equestria. The question now was how the impending meeting between former student and teacher would turn out.

"I hope with every bout of strength in my body that she will come back," replied Celestia, a hint of worry in her voice. "She has family and friends here in Canterlot that are probably worried about her as much as I am. Worst of all, they don't even know where Sunset is. All they know is that their daughter ran off to another world, and only returned once for a brief amount of time. What if she is hurt? Or what if she needs help?"

Both sisters could only imagine at that remark about Sunset's worried family, thinking about where their daughter was. Normally, the sisters would have royal guards ponies scouring every inch of Equestria in search of Sunset. Of course, their efforts would be in vain in this case.

"Twilight," Celestia whispered. "If you can convince Sunset to come home where she belongs, it would make my life worthwhile."

Still, nevertheless, all that they could do was wait for the moment when Sunset Shimmer does pluck up the courage to return to Equestria. Fortunately, their chance would come sooner than they thought…


	2. Return to Equestria

Chapter 2

"Return to Equestria"

While Celestia dwelt on the possibility of her return to Equestria, Sunset Shimmer was in the human world having a quick meal with Twilight at the local diner. The events of recent in the human world weighed heavily on the mind of Celestia's ex-student.

Canterlot High had been competing in the annual Friendship Games against Crystal Prep, where the human world's Twilight Sparkle aka Sci-Twi, had been stealing magic from Sunset's friends and when they pressured her to unleash the magic, Sci-Twi transformed into her alter ego, Midnight Sparkle.

Now, Sci-Twi was a student at Canterlot High, but Sunset was about to face her own possible challenges.

"Wow," remarked Twilight as Sunset briefed her on everything that had been happening. "I didn't know that the other me would do something like that, stealing magic from my friends. It's too bad I wasn't here to help you, Sunset."

"I understand, Twilight," said Sunset as she drank a sip of her soda. "You were caught in a time loop and were not able to help us. Maybe perhaps it was for the best in a sense that you weren't here when the friendship games took place."

Twilight let out a deep sigh, knowing that this was the same kind of talk that she had heard several times in Equestria. She had to wait multiple times for her map to summon her to solve a random friendship problem.

"Was it something I said?" asked Sunset, confusingly. "I mean, if you had come while the Friendship Games were going on, everybody would have confused you for the other Twilight."

"No, it's nothing," chuckled Twilight, trying to hide her current feelings. "I understand what you are saying. It's just that sometimes being the Princess of Friendship can be boring at times, despite being an important position. But, there is something else I wanted to talk to you about."

Sunset had a very good indication of what Twilight was going to talk about, and she wasn't going to like it. She could tell that it had to do with back in Equestria, her former home where she was born and raised as a pony. Sure, she and Twilight had casually talked about the possibility of her return prior to the Friendship Games, but that was only because Sunset Shimmer was in need of gudiance on Equestrian Magic. Now that she was convinced she had the answer, she saw very little reason to return.

"Princess Celestia had been talking to me about maybe bringing you back to Equestria," explained Twilight, much to Sunset's distress. "She wants to make up with you for all the troubles that you both had been through."

"I can't go back, Twilight," sulked Sunset, turning her attention away from Twilight. "You know that Celestia doesn't want to take me back as her student. I was too demanding and impatient! Besides, your her student now, or at least you were until about a year ago."

"Yes, you may not have a chance to be her student again," remarked Twilight. "But, you can't run away from your troubles, Sunset. Just because you were not a good student doesn't make you a bad pony."

In Sunset's mind, she wondered how Twilight could say such a thing. She was not a good student to Celestia and Sunset wanted nothing more than to be a princess of Equestria, a wish that would never be granted. Now, Celestia was wanting her to come back to Equestria, supposedly for good.

"Why would Celestia want me back now, Twilight?" wondered Sunset, her voice filled with despair as she flew her arms into the air. "I can't face her again, especially after I tell her what I did as a she-demon."

"If you come with me back to Equestria, Sunset," said Twilight, clutching Sunset's hands. "Then, I promise you that Celestia will forgive you for what you did. After I returned from the Battle of the Bands against the Dazzling's, I told Celestia about your change of heart, and I know if that you tell her everything you did for The Rainbooms, and for me, during the Battle of The Bands and The Friendship Games, I'm sure she would forgive you. I didn't want to have to bring this up, but she told me that the next time I come to this world, I was to take you back with me."

Still, Sunset refused to understand what Twilight was saying.

"Twilight," said Sunset, her voice still conflicting with emotion. "There is a reason to why I can't come back to Equestria now and it is not because of Celestia."

"What else is there, Sunset?" wondered Twilight. "Tell me and I will understand."

"I can't, it wouldn't excuse my behavior. The fact still stands that I did terrible things as her student, and spat in the face of everything she tried to teach me," Sunset Shimmer protested "Even if I told her, she probably wouldn't believe me."

"Sunset. you have to come back to Equestria and face your fears," Twilight "If you tell Celestia what's troubling you, then I'm sure she will understand."

"No, she won't," cried Sunset. "She will probably have me severely punished for all of my actions that I did as her student!"

"She will not punish you in any way, Sunset," said Twilight, calmly. "As a matter of fact, she has been wanting to see you again for the longest time, wanting to make up for what happened as much as you do."

Sunset was still unsure of what Twilight was talking about. Nevertheless, Sunset and Twilight returned to Canterlot High later that afternoon and stood in front of the portal with the still destroyed horse statue from Midnight Sparkle's attack. Trembling in her legs, Sunset took an enormous gulp and closed her eyes tightly as Twilight helped her towards the portal.

"Ready?" asked Twilight and Sunset nervously nodded that she was ready and the two friends walked through the portal and soon, they were back in Twilight's castle in Equestria with the impending return to Canterlot just over the horizon…


	3. Back Home in Equestria

Chapter 3

"Back Home in Equestria"

For the first time in a long time, Sunset Shimmer stepped through the portal and was now back in Equestria. What's more, she felt herself on all fours again knowing now that she was back to being a Unicorn pony. Upon stepping out of the portal, Sunset admired the surroundings that she was in.

"Are we back in Equestria, Twilight?" gasped Sunset.

"We are, Sunset," replied Twilight as Sunset continued to take in what was around her. "This is my home, the Friendship Rainbow Castle. Not a bad place to live once you get used to it."

Sunset liked the castle, but she began to wonder why they came through here when they were in a different location when Sunset stole Twilight's crown.

"But, wasn't the portal in a different place?" asked Sunset. "I mean, this is nice and all. But, what about…?"

"You mean, the Crystal Empire?" said Twilight. "Well, my sister-in-law, Princess Cadence initially guarded it, but now it is me who guards it. So, anypony or anything that comes from your world will go through my castle library. Would you like me to show you around?"

"Yeah, why don't you?" remarked Sunset. "I might as well catch up on what I have missed all these years."

So, Twilight showed Sunset around all the areas of her castle and soon, they ended up in the castle throne room, where the map of Equestria shimmered before them. Sunset gasped in shock at the scope of the throne room with a giant chandelier that was once the Golden Oak Library hanging right above it.

"I take it that this is your throne room," said Sunset, walking up to the round table. "You must have a great responsibility to your role, Twilight. It certainly is a lot better than the classrooms at Canterlot High if you ask me."

Sunset then placed her front left hoof on the armrest of Twilight's throne and began to think of what her life could have been if she didn't follow the path that she did.

"It certainly is," replied Twilight, walking over to join Sunset at her throne. "Although, I will admit, it doesn't feel like where I used to live, you know."

"Where did you once live?" asked Sunset and Twilight then motioned for Sunset to look up at the Golden Oak Chandelier, with its ornaments marking important moments in Twilight's journey since she and Spike moved to Ponyville. "This was where you once lived?"

Twilight let out a deep sigh, the memories of her time in the Golden Oak Library still fresh in her mind along with all the personal items that she held dear to her heart. However, the memories of seeing the library destroyed by Lord Tirek were just as fresh in her mind as getting this castle that she now called home.

"Yes," she said sadly, lowering her head for a moment. "When I first came to Ponyville, the Golden Oak Library was my home along with Spike. A little while ago, a demonic Centaur destroyed it along with everything that Spike and I ever owned."

Much like Twilight in the human world, Sunset was now beginning to have a renewed respect for Twilight. Sunset then patted Twilight on the shoulder as a show of support.

"I'm sorry for what you went through, Twilight," replied Sunset, solemnly. "But, at least you have your friends and Spike to still be in your life, much like our Canterlot High friends."

"Well, you're right on that, Sunset," said Twilight, perking up a little bit. "As long as I have them in my life, then that is what matters."

"Of course," sighed Sunset. "Like you, I can never get back moments that held in great deal to me. I wanted to be Celestia's students, but my impatience caused me to lose it all."

"Well, you now have a chance to start anew, Sunset," Twilight told her. "Prove to everypony in Equestria that you are not the same pony anymore that stole my crown. You can start by reuniting with Princess Celestia again and making up for the problems that you caused each other a long time ago."

Sunset carefully took in what Twilight had said to her and realized at that moment that she needed to meet with Celestia again. True, they couldn't be student and teacher again, but at least Sunset was going to be given the chance to start anew.

"Well, it's not going to be easy," she sighed. "But, it needs to be done, Twilight. I've hidden my feelings for a long time, Twilight and I have got to face them. But, how they are going to turn out is a great mystery to me."

"Trust me, I know a pony who is going through a lot of similar feelings right now," Twilight told Sunset Shimmer. "Her name is Starlight Glimmer, and she's my student. I hope that you will have the chance to meet her while you are here."

"Where is she now? And where's Spike for that matter?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"They're both probably still sleeping," Twilight replied. "Spike especially tends to be a heavy sleeper."

Suddenly, the two ponies felt a flash of light coming through the windows of Twilight's throne room. It was a sign that Celestia was starting a new day in Equestria by raising the sun as she always had done.

"Perhaps maybe now is the time to start your redemption," Twilight said to Sunset Shimmer. "Let's go to Canterlot, I know Princess Celestia will be glad to see you."

"But what about Spike and Starlight?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"I'll leave them a note explaining where I've gone, and how to reach me," Twilight replied. "Hopefully, when we come back from Canterlot, they will be awake and you'll be able to see them. You're going to be quite surprised to know that Spike is a dragon. A baby dragon, but still a dragon."

"No way! I thought dragons were extinct in Equestria!" Sunset Shimmer exclaimed "You are so lucky to have one."

"Well, Spike isn't just my number one assistant, he's like family to me," Twilight explained "I don't know what I'd do without him, and I can't imagine what life would be like if I never hatched him."

Meanwhile, as Sunset and Twilight started their journey to Canterlot, Celestia had raised the sun and began a new day in Equestria while Luna lowered the moon and went to her quarters to rest after another long night. The conversation that the two sisters had shared regarding a reunion with Sunset were still fresh in their minds.

"Are you still thinking about Sunset Shimmer, sister?" asked Luna. "Like I said before, I doubt she has any intention of returning to here ever again, and for good reason. Most ponies know nothing of the world beyond that magic mirror, in their eyes they would see Sunset Shimmer not unlike how they saw me just after I was freed from Nightmare Moon. Is that really what you want her to subjected to?"

"She will prove herself to be otherwise," answered Celestia, sharply. "The question now is when she will decide to return to Equestria and accept me as a friend again."

"Only time will tell, sister," advised Luna. "Sunset Shimmer will decide to return when she does, and who knows what she will think."

Just then, a royal guardspony came up and approached the two sisters, bowing to them as he stopped in front of them.

"Princess Twilight is here with a pony that claims to have been your student," said the guard and the two sisters gave a worried look, knowing now that Sunset and Celestia would be facing each other again…


	4. Sunset meets Celestia

Chapter 4

"Sunset Meets Celestia"

Neither Princess Celestia nor Princess Luna could not believe what they had just heard: Sunset Shimmer, the pony who abandoned Equestria for her own selfish reasons had returned with Twilight Sparkle leading her through the gates of Canterlot. Almost immediately after being notified of her return, Celestia ran down the steps to the front door of Canterlot Palace as fast as her legs would carry her.

"Open the doors!" Celestia shouted to the two guards at the front door as she ran. "I demand you to open them, now!"

Doing as they were told, the guards used their magic to open the doors and Celestia stopped dead in her tracks when she saw two students of hers that stood before her: one who was now an Alicorn Princess and the other, a student that abandoned her studies for more ambitious goals and dreams. Sunset Shimmer gasped at the presence that was Princess Celestia, the pony that took her under her wing. Sunset didn't know whether to cry or scream angrily at Celestia, but she knew that there was wounds that needed to be healed between the both of them.

"Sunset," gasped Celestia, still trying to catch her breath from all the running she did. "You've come back to Equestria after so long. Do you realize how many ponies you have worried?"

Sunset didn't have an answer for Celestia and Twilight knew very well that Celestia was not very patient when it came to demanding answers. Still, this was a matter that didn't need her involvement in any way.

"Sunset, please answer my question," Princess Celestia said, as fresh tears were now beginning to form in her eyes. "Do you have any idea how much I and many other ponies have worried about you? I thought my only chance at ever being able to hear from you again was lost forever when I misplaced the magic journal."

It took a moment for Sunset to pull herself together and summon the courage to face her former teacher after so long. Taking in a deep sigh, Sunset walked up to Celestia with her head lowered in shame while Celestia waited for her ex-student to speak.

"I do, Princess," Sunset Shimmer said sadly, still looking down at the floor. "I know of the pain and misery I caused those who love me dearly, even those that I do not love."

"Do you realize of how much guilt I have carried since you left Equestria?" Princess Celestia carried on. "I tried to do everything in my power to make you see sense of what you were trying to do was wrong, but it was all for naught. I can't rule Equestria forever, Sunset and neither can Princess Luna. My goal was to prepare you, to teach you everything that a princess is known for. And now, now it seems that you have learned well. But at the same time, my intentions for you can never be fufilled. You were like a daughter to me, Sunset Shimmer. True, you were not my own flesh and blood, but I loved you as if you were! Every day after your departure, I could feel the hole you left in my heart. A hole that was only filled when I heard of your heroic deeds against The Dazzlings and the other world's Twilight Sparkle, corruputed by forces beyond her control."

Sunset could see that tears were beginning to form in Celestia's eyes. They weren't just ordinary tears, they were tears of pain, of sadness. Not every mare in Equestria had the honor of having Princess Celestia herself as a teacher. Sunset was one of the very few mares to have the chance before Twilight and well, she decided to force herself to achieve the goal on her own terms.

"If you have every right to be angry with me, Princess," sighed Sunset, her head lifting up slightly. "Then I will let you be angry with me. What I did was wrong and I was too impatient to get what I want."

She wanted to say more, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. She was convinced Princess Celestia wouldn't believe her. She'd just now gotten back on good terms with her former teacher, why would ruin it with something that wouldn't even excuse what she'd done?

"Sunset, I could never stay angry at you, no matter what!" Princess Celestia said seriously, opening her wings, and embracing her former student in a warm hug "After all these years, you are just like the sweet little filly I met one faithful day at my school. I could sense you had the potential to achieve what even Starswirl The Bearded himself could not, and it grieved me to think that somewhere along the line I lost you. Perhaps I put too much pressure on you, in hopes that you would learn the magic of friendship in time to defeat my sister, and free her from the evil forces corrupting her."

"You didn't fail me, Princess," Sunset Shimmer said sadly, tears welling up in her own eyes "I failed you. I should've trusted your judgement in not making me an alicorn, I should've known that you had a reason for not granting me what the mirror said I could become. But all I could think about was myself, and by the time I realized this mistake, I had already destroyed the bond we had. That's why I couldn't bring myself to come back, because it was myself I couldn't forgive."

"It sounds to me like we have a lot in common," an unfamiliar voice called out, as an alicorn similar in size to Celestia (albeit a bit smaller) but with a dark blue coat, and a mane and tail that appeared to capture a starry night sky emerged from the hallway "You are not the only one who has blamed themselves for past mistakes, and struggled to confront them in the present."

"Who are you, and how do you know me?" Sunset Shimmer asked the alicorn.

Twilight smiled and let out a small laugh.

"This is Princess Luna, Sunset. She's Princess Celestia's sister. She used to be the wicked Nightmare Moon, but my friends and I defeated her and turned her back to good with the Elements of Harmony, just like I did with you when you were that raging she-demon."

"Delighted to meet you at long last, Sunset Shimmer," Princess Luna greeted warmly. "And I warn you, self guilt can be a very destructive force if you let it control you. You must learn to be able to forgive yourself for your past mistakes, or they will consume you in one way or another. But know this, you do not have to face your past alone. You have friends now from what I understand, and now that you are back in Equestria, I can enter your dreams if you are in need of assistance. You no longer need to hide from your past, the time has come for you to accept it and move on, as my sister and I have done."

There was no doubt in Sunset's mind that the damages she had caused in Equestria needed to be repaired by learning the magic of friendship. Soon, her chance at redemption and her challenges that would come with it would soon begin…


	5. Who is Sunset Shimmer?

Chapter 5

"Who is Sunset Shimmer?"

After a brief moment of tossing and turning, Starlight opened her eyes and climbed out of bed, exhausted from a lack of sleep. Ever since she had been reformed, Starlight Glimmer had been staying at Twilight's castle until she got back on her feet and was able to find a home of her own.

 _"Ugh, I can't sleep and I can't think,"_ Starlight thought as she left one of the several guest bedrooms of Twilight's castle. _"Where is Twilight? I need to clear the air with her on my latest thoughts."_

But, Starlight knew very well that if she did clear the air, then the memories of her evil doing would return. Had it not been for Starburst receiving his cutie mark, then she was sure her life would have been a lot different. In some ways, Starlight was a pony who was troubled and wanted nothing more than to bury her past forever.

If only it were that easy.

"Twilight? Are you around?" called Starlight, her calls echoed in the hallways as she walked towards the throne room. "Twilight? Where are you?"

Starlight walked further and further, until she noticed a piece of paper posted on the doors to Twilight's throne room. Taking the paper with her magic, Starlight read the words that were posted:

" _Starlight_ ," the letter read. " _I am in Canterlot with a pony that resides in another world. Her name is Sunset Shimmer and both you and she have some things in common. I would like you to come to Canterlot as soon as possible and be introduced to this pony. Sorry if I didn't tell you sooner, but you and Spike were both asleep._ _Come when you can, Twilight_ "

Starlight placed the paper back on the door and walked into the throne room. There was a thought going through Starlight's mind.

" _Somepony who is similar to me? That can't be possible, nopony else ever desired to get rid of cutie marks and change the past just for the sake of revenge. I don't know who this 'Sunset Shimmer' is, but I fail to see what we could possibly have in common_." Starlight went over to Twilight's throne and sat down in it, remembering what little information about Sunset Shimmer she had learned from Twilight.

Just then, the doors opened and in walked Spike, holding a blanket in one of his claws and a stuffed toy of Rarity in the other. He rubbed his eyes. "Morning, Starlight," he yawned. "Guess you were up early this morning. I could hear the hoofbeats from my bedroom. You sure walk loudly, don't you?"

"Sorry about that, Spike," chuckled Starlight as Spike climbed onto the map and walked over to where Starlight was sitting. "I didn't mean to wake you, and I actually didn't really sleep all that great last night either."

"Why? What happened?" Spike asked. Though he wasn't quite as trusting as Twilight and the other girls, he was still concerned about Starlight's well being. In fact, he'd started to see her as something of a sisterly figure "You're not still thinking about the time travel stuff, are you?"

Starlight sighed when Spike brought that event back up. It was a bad memory for Starlight to relive her attempts at stopping the Sonic Rainboom, and for good reason. " _What if I hadn't listened?_ " Starlight thought to herself " _Would I have really doomed all of Equestria as Twilight said I would?_ "

Spike decided to rethink his next words when he saw Starlight lower her head in sadness. "Sorry if I said that," he said, nervously. "I know it upsets you when we talk about it."

"It's alright, Spike," replied Starlight, trying to hide her feelings. "I know that Sunburst and I are not meant to be. But, there _is_ something else I've been meaning to ask you about."

"Sure, go ahead," Spike said, as Starlight looked over at him. "You can tell me anything. I can keep it between us and Twilight."

Starlight used her magic to open the door and remove the note that Twilight had written to her. After reading it, Spike then began to think of that other world he and Twilight went through on at least two separate occasions.

"Just who is this Sunset Shimmer?" Starlight asked Spike "If you don't mind my asking?"

"Sunset Shimmer was a student of Princess Celestia," answered Spike. "Or ex-student, if you get what I'm saying. Right after Twilight's coronation, she emerged from this other world where ponies are these things called humans, and walk on two legs. She stole Twilight's crown, which had her Element of Harmony."

The words "element of harmony," sounded very foreign to Starlight Still, she allowed Spike to continued explaining who Sunset was.

"Twilight and I went through this mirror and we ended up in a world where Twilight was something else, and I was a dog," Spike continued "So, they had this thing called a fall formal where the winner was crowned princess. Sunset tried to take the crown by using me, to get Twilight to be in her presence. Then, she became a she-demon and…"

Starlight couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the thought of seeing Spike as something other than a dragon. But, nevertheless, was still intrigued by the story that Twilight and Spike were a part of. In fact, it made her more and more curious about this Sunset Shimmer that Twilight spoke of.

"Well, I'd much rather be a dragon," remarked Spike. "Because that's how I came out of the egg. Anyway, Twilight and the other world's counterparts of her friends defeated Sunset Shimmer, and afterward she seemed to be really upset. Next time we met, she was still struggling to overcome the reputation she'd built up in the past, and it took until the faith of that alternative world was at stake for her to finally move on. When she did, she transformed along with Twilight and the other girls, and saved the day. But all I know after that is, Twilight went to answer one of her distress calls, and said she'd back. When she returned, she said Sunset had everything udner control, and nothing more."

After hearing the story, and knowing that Twilight was expecting her to come to Canterlot, Starlight trotted out of the throne room. She opened the doors of Twilight's castle, taking in the cool and crisp air that came with the early morning in Equestria.

Spike ran out of the throne room and caught up to Starlight. "Wait, Starlight!" he called. "Do you even know how to get to Canterlot?"

"Actually, no I don't," Starlight sheepishly admitted. "Can you show me the way?"

"Sure," said Spike, jumping onto Starlight's back. "I know the way to Canterlot like the back of my claw."

"Very well then, but I didn't bring any money for the train," Starlight said to Spike "Guess I'll have to fly."

"Do what you have to do, just don't try to fly too fast." Spike replied.

Levitating herself into the air, Starlight headed towards Canterlot with Spike telling her where to go. Soon, she was going to meet Sunset Shimmer and make her first friend other than Twilight and her friends, as well as Sunburst…


	6. I'm Not a Monster, Twilight

Chapter 6

"I'm Not a Monster, Twilight"

Sunset Shimmer had so much racing through her mind that it was almost impossible to slow down and really take in what was going on. She had faced her former mentor, Princess Celestia, after so many years and could see the pain that was in Celestia's eyes. Her tears were a sign of the consequences that Sunset had caused, and now she needed to atone for her actions and there was no better time to start.

"I hope Celestia can forgive me after I told her how sorry I was," said Sunset nervously to Twilight as they walked in the gardens after their meeting. "Do you think she will?"

"I think she'll be more than willing to give you a chance," Twilight replied. "In fact, Princess Luna knows very well about trying to hide your guilt from others. She created a creature called the Tantabus to give herself nightmares to punish herself for what she did as Nightmare Moon. And what's interesting is that Celestia blamed herself for Nightmare Moon. It seems both sisters feel there is more they could've done to prevent the tragedy. And I suspect the same will hold true for you and Princess Celestia, in time."

"Celestia said it herself that she may have put too much pressure on you," added Twilight. "Everypony makes mistakes, Sunset. Even Princess Celestia, the ruler of Equestria could make mistakes."

Sunset's eyes widened in that remark that was made by Twilight. Up until that moment, she thought of Celestia as a supernatural being that could never make a mistake. That was exactly what Sunset wanted to be: a pony that would never make a mistake and make it seem like she would always be the one with all the answers.

"I know firsthoof how that feels," sighed Sunset. "All I wanted was to prove something to Celestia, that I could be a princess. But, I guess it blew up in my face, didn't it?"

It was then that Twilight began to think back to that moment when Sunset turned into the she-demon at the fall formal. Sunset revealed that she wanted to bring her teenage army back to Equestria and conquer this entire land with them. But, Twilight knew that Sunset had something else in mind.

"Actually, Sunset," said Twilight as they walked into a corner of the gardens. "While you were talking with Celestia, I couldn't help but think of when you were planning to re-enter Equestria as a demon."

"What do you mean?" wondered Sunset as they sat down on a bench. "What were you thinking?"

"I don't think you were planning to conquer Equestria with all your teenage demons," replied Twilight. "I think that you wanted to send a message to her."

Now, Sunset knew at that moment she wasn't going to keep this a secret for very long. In fact, she was a pony that never wanted to hurt anyone. Yet, she realized, she had been more than willing to hurt Spike to get to Twilight at the fall formal. And her actions as a human before she was redeemed had hurt a lot of people.

"My intent wasn't hurt anypony," Sunset Shimmer told Twilight "What I wanted to do, was use the teen army as a cover. If Princess Celestia threatened to oppose me, I would let slip that the ponies accompanying me were actually brainwashed teeangers from another world, and that she would have to hurt them to get to me."

Sunset stopped before she could conitune her sentence, her brain froze with the thought that something could've gone wrong and she would've caused even more pain than she'd already inflicted. What if Celestia had called her on what could reasonably be interpreted as a bluff? Plus, Sunset Shimmer knew that as a she-demon, she had not been thinking clearly.

"Perhaps I might have done something to her," sighed Sunset. "When I was a demon, it seemed like nothing else would come into my mind and I would stop at nothing to get at my goal, Twilight. Do you think that maybe...?"

Twilight stopped Sunset from saying another word by using her magic to bring Sunset Shimmer close for a hug. She knew very well that Sunset could have done more harm than good. But what's done was done and that is all there was to it. Right now, Sunset Shimmer needed to remember that she was not the same pony she was when she had left Equestria.

"What you were trying to do didn't happen and there's no use in thinking about it," Twilight said, ending the hugh "It's time to focus on the future and not on the past. I don't think it's possilbe for you to create something like the Tantabus, but self guilt can manifest itself in other ways that can be just as destructive."

Sunset tried her best, but she knew that it would be impossible for her to move on from her past in a day. Sure, back in the human world she'd all but forgotten about the way she used to be. But now that she was back in Equestria, the bad decisions and destructive deeds she had committed in the sake of power were coming back to her mind.

Meanwhile, with Spike on her back, Starlight Glimmer floated towards Canterlot castle as far as her magic could take her. Of course, she didn't know how to get to Canterlot, but Spike was there to at least direct her.

"Is this Canterlot?" she asked Spike as they floated over the castle.

"Yes, this is it,"Spike answered. "We might want to land at the front gate, just so nopony mistakes us for an enemy or something."

Taking an enormous gulp, Starlight floated down to the drawbridge and once she was on the ground, she carefully trotted towards the gates, only to be met by a pair of guardsponies armed with spears.

"Halt!" one of them cried, looking down icily at Starlight with a cold stare.

"Who goes there? State your name and intentions at once!" barked the other guard.

The intimidation that the guards had in their eyes was a lot for Starlight to take in. But, she knew that Twilight was waiting for her, and that she needed to get by. But the guards did not seem likely to budge until she answered their question.

"I am Starlight Glimmer, a friend of Princess Twilight Sparkle," she said. Almost immediately, the guards pointed their spears at her throat. Starlight didn't realize the events with Tirek had caused the guards to be more alert than ever. "Please, I am a student of hers."

"Since when?" hissed the guards. "Answer us, or you will leave us no choice but to take you in for further questioning!"

Starlight gulped, how was she supposed to explain to the guards everything she had done, and how she had ended up under Twilight's tutelge? For the record, would they actually believe her?

"This is your last warning!" The guards commanded "Answer our question, or you [b]WILL[/b] be arrested!"

Starlight attempted to speak up, but suddenly found that no words would come out of her mouth, it was as if she'd lost the ability to talk. "I… I…. I…." she stuttered, unable to say anything.

"Very well then, since you refuse to answer you have left us no choice!" The guards said angrily, and one of them turned to the gate and whistled. Seconds later, more guards arrived and they quickly surrounded Starlight.

"Hey!" cried Spike, storming over to the guards. "Leave her alone! She means no harm in any way!"

However, the guards merely used their magic on the baby dragon, lifting him into the air and tossing him into the moat with a full force. Once Spike had been disposed of, the guards then refocused back on Starlight.

"Come with us peacefully, or you will be thrown in the dungeon!" One of the other guards hissed, as Starlight was led sadly away, not wanting to fight these ponies. In her mind, she had hurt enough ponies to last her a lifetime.

After Starlight was led away, Spike climbed out of the moat and knew that Twilight needed to be told what was happening. So, he ran through the gates in search of Twilight as far as his little legs would carry him.


	7. Starlight meets Sunset

Chapter 7

"Starlight Meets Sunset"

Running as fast as his little legs would carry him, Spike ran in search of Twilight There had to have been a reason for why Starlight would be treated like a criminal. She came in peace, and although she had made some bad decisions in the past, she had seemed willing to atone for them.

Soon, Spike ran into the gardens and found Twilight and Sunset in their private spot. Twilight was shocked at seeing her number one assistant trying to catch his breath.

"What's wrong? Where's Starlight?" Twilight asked.

"She…" panted Spike. "Was arrested by a pair of guards. They offered a chance to speak, but it's like she suddenly went mute or something. I tried to defend her, but they used their magic to throw me into the moat! I'm sorry, I know I should've spoken up sooner!"

Twilight's eyes widened in shock once she had heard this bit of development. She knew that Starlight was not well loved throughout Equestria because of her actions, but she didn't deserve this.

"That can't be right," remarked Twilight, turning over to Sunset. "They didn't do that to you, Sunset!"

"That was because you were with me," Sunset replied. "We'd better find out what is going on here. I don't know much about this 'Starlight Glimmer' but if what you told me about her earlier was true, she doesn't deserve to be arrested just on the spot."

Twilight opened up her wings and placed Spike on her back. "Come on! Let's go find somepony, and get this all straightened out!" She said seriously. Then, she turned over to Spike.

"You did what needed to be done, Spike," Twilight remarked. "These guards need to know who they are messing with!"

Twilight and Sunset, along with Spike, headed out of the gardens and back towards the tower where Starlight had been taken by the two guards. Twilight suddenly remembered that security around Canterlot had been heightened greatly since Tirek's escape from Tartarus.

" _Perhaps they overreacted?_ " She thought.

As soon as Twilight landed, Spike pointed to the guards and said. "They're the ones that took Starlight away and threw me into the moat when I tried to defend her!"

"Where is Starlight Glimmer?" asked Twilight to the guards outside of the tower. "I demand her release!"

"We're sorry, Princess Twilight," one of them replied. "Our orders were to keep Starlight Glimmer here until further notice."

"Who ordered you to arrest her?" demanded Twilight, her voice slightly rising in anger. "No such order was given!"

Sunset recoiled at Twilight's rising tone, it sounded not unlike the stern lecturing voice Princess Celestia had used on Sunset Shimmer many times in the past.

"I will have you both know that she is my student, and is my responsibility unless I say otherwise," Twilight added, she hated having to use her princess title to pull strings, but she wasn't about to let Starlight Glimmer go to jail when she hadn't done anything in Canterlot to justify it. "Now release her at once, by order of the Princess of Friendship! Furthermore, you owe my assistant an apology for throwing him into the moat."

Doing as they were told, the two guards went into the tower to free Starlight. A few moments later, Starlight was led out of the tower and set free while the two guards at the tower apologized to Spike for throwing him into the moat.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that, Starlight," said Twilight as they left the tower. "I forgot to warn you that security's been tightened ever since Tirek escaped from Tartarus about a year ago.."

"But, I don't understand, Twilight," cried Starlight. "I didn't even do anything to them, all I did was approach them. Do more ponies know about my past misdeeds than you let on?"

"No, the guards here were never informed. And it doesn't matter now, Starlight," said Twilight. "What matters is that you are safe with us. From now on though, it's probably best if you stay with Sunset Shimmer and I. That way, we can hopefully avoid any more misunderstandings."

"And I'm sorry I didn't stick my neck out for you when you were in trouble," Spike apologized, practically throwing himself at Starlight's knees. "I could've prevented this whole ordeal, but instead I let you get arrested."

"It's alright, Spike," Starlight replied, sighing in relief. "Even if you had said something, who knows if the guards would've believed you? At least you told Twilight what happened, so she could clear things up. Still, they didn't deserve to toss you into the moat."

Then, Starlight looked across to the pony standing next to Twilight.

" _Could she this 'Sunset Shimmer, the pony I've been hearing about?_ " She thought to herself.

"You know, I can't help but wonder," said Starlight, directing her attention over to Sunset. "I feel as if I know you, but yet, I've never met you before."

"I'm feeling the same way too," remarked Sunset as they sat down on the ground. "I suppose you must be Starlight Glimmer."

"Indeed, I am Starlight Glimmer," said the ex-cult leader, extending her hoof out to Sunset. "Former leader of a cult where everypony's cutie mark was the same. And the mare who tried to travel back in time and stop the rainboom. Now, I'm the student of Equestria's newest princess."

"I'm Sunset Shimmer," replied the ex-student of Princess Celestia as they shook hooves with one another. "Student at Canterlot High School from another world where everyone walks on two legs."

"Indeed," chuckled Starlight. "A world where everyone walks on two legs? I'd like to try that someday. Though the two legs thing would take some getting used to."

Knowing that they needed private time, Twilight and Spike left Sunset and Starlight alone while she returned to Canterlot castle to deal with the guards. Once Twilight and Spike were gone, the two troubled mares were left to air their problems.

"So, how exactly did you end up abandoning your studies as Princess Celestia's student?" Starlight Glimmer asked "If I had been in your position, I would've done anything to hold onto it."

"Well, I once wished that I had magic beyond my years," sighed Sunset. "But, it led to nothing but trouble for me. I was once a selfish mare who gave up so much to find something I thought I wanted. And when I couldn't get it, I ran away. I became a bully in another world, and for a long time I thought I had it made."

"Until Princess Twilight showed up and defeated you?" Starlight Glimmer asked, to which Sunset Shimmer nodded. "And the rest I suppose is history. You redeemed yourself in that world, and everyone admired you."

Sunset Shimmer frowned "Well, not everyone, At least, not everyone I once knew. And that is why I have returned to Equestria, to atone for my actions to all those I affected."

"Kind of like what I am doing now," remarked Starlight, looking down at the ground and fidgeting with the grass. "Going around Equestria and starting anew with those I had harmed, beginning with my own village of ponies of whose cutie marks I had taken away. I expected them to be mad, to be upset, and I wouldn't have blamed them. I ruined their lives to make myself feel better, and yet they saw it in their hearts to forgive me. The thing is, I know I should be grateful, but I feel like I don't deserve to be forgiven. What I did should be unforgivable."

"I know how that feels," Sunset Shimmer replied. "I thought I would never live down the fact that I became a raging she-demon, and even my friends kept reminding me of it. But even when things looked bleak, they never gave up on me."

As they spoke, it was becoming clear to Sunset that Starlight and her were going to become fast friends and there was no better time than now to start.


	8. A Worried Family

Chapter 8

"A Worried Family"

Ever since their daughter had disappeared from Canterlot, the family of Sunset Shimmer had more or less been wondering why Sunset Shimmer would do such a thing. Sunset had grown up in a really nice neighborhood, in a really nice house. But her parents Wild Fire and his wife, Solar Eclipse, were some of Canterlot's elite who always mingled around with the other elites.

While most parents who raised families in Canterlot would push their fillies and colts to pursue a certain goal, these two ponies were happy with whatever their offspring would end up doing. Sunset had magic far beyond belief and the two adult ponies knew that their daughter had a bright future ahead of her. The day that Sunset became Celestia's student was the most joyous day of their lives, but at the same time, both Wild Fire and Solar Eclipse could only wonder if a monster had been unleashed by their daughter becoming a protégé of Equestria's ruler.

"Wild Fire," sighed Solar Eclipse as she looked at the same picture of Sunset that Celestia owned. "I just can't seem to process what our Sunset Shimmer has done. Do you think that we pushed her too far?"

"Dear, you know firsthand that our daughter was trying to learn things that she wouldn't understand," replied Wild Fire as he walked into the living room. "We always preached to our children that great goals take time to be accomplished. Apparently, Sunset didn't listen to our messages and whatever she did was her own fault."

Still, Wild Fire had a desire to see Sunset again. After all, he was a pony that always wanted to have a daughter as much as he had a son. Said son had gone on to pursue a career as a firefighter in Manehattan. His son had taken his time in achieving his goals, Sunset Shimmer had not for reasons unknown.

"Maybe it was because she was impatient," said Solar Eclipse as she got out of her chair while her father looked out the window. "Our daughter just couldn't take her time and decided to abandon everything she had so wanted to seek it by force."

It was at this point that a thought crossed Solar Eclipse's mind. A lot of the attention that ran through the family was focused on their son and less on their daughter. Sunset wanted to get their attention by any means necessary and they would just ignore it. Could it be that the two of Canterlot's most elite put tons and tons of pressure on their daughter to make her act this way, or was it something else?

"Actually, Wild Fire," said Solar Eclipse sadly as she walked away from the window. "Do you think that because Sunset never made any friends here in Canterlot, she became the way she did?"

"What do you mean?" wondered Wild Fire. "Why do you say that, Solar?"

"I mean think about it," replied Solar Eclipse, talking like an observant parent would about their child's behavior. "Remember when Sun Spark would have his friends over and he enjoyed it? Sunset was always focused on her studying and trying to improve on her magic. Not once did she seem to interact with anypony, heck she never even had a make believe friend or stuffed animal she'd talk to."

At that moment, tears were beginning to form in the corners of Solar Eclipse's eyes, as the memories of her failure's to try and help her daughter become friends with other ponies started to creep back into her mind.

"Why didn't I help her?" cried Solar Eclipse, burying herself into the ground. "I should have encouraged her to make friends and I didn't."

"There was nothing you could have done, Solar," remarked Wild Fire, crouching down to his wife's level. "Making friends was something that Sunset had to do on her own. All we could have done was to have both of us at least encourage her to make friends, and we didn't. That is a mistake that we both made, there's no denying that."

The words didn't help Solar Eclipse and she continued to cry harder into the carpet, wanting to see her daughter again after such a long time. In fact, Wild Fire also began to show a little emotion at that moment. He had always believed that he and Sunset had a special bond that couldn't be broken. But, when she disappeared from Equestria, he felt like his world had come crashing down with a tremendous force.

"I know, I know, Solar," Wild Fire whispered. "We both want our daughter to come home again. It doesn't matter if she gave up her dreams of becoming Celestia's student. We just want to see our daughter again. But that's never going to happen, it has been years and we have not even recieved a letter. Chances are, she has forgotten all about us."

Suddenly, the sounds of knocking was heard on the door and Wild Fire got up to see who it was. Upon opening the door, he discovered a royal guardspony on the other side, taking his helmet off in respect.

"Sir Wild Fire," he said, bowing his head to Sunset's father. "We have some urgent news that you and your wife need to understand."

This caused Solar Eclipse to stop crying and get up from the carpet, a look of worry on her face for seeing this armored pony on her doorstep would mean that something major had or was currently happening.

"Well, what is it?" asked Solar Eclipse. "Tell us, young colt."

The guard closed his eyes for a moment and then took a deep breath, trying to maintain his composure. After a brief silence, he uttered the words that both Sunset Shimmer's parents had been wanting to hear for so long. "Your daughter has returned to Canterlot," he said, and Solar Eclipse collapsed onto the floor again, filled with relief.

Wild Fire was almost going to do the same thing. But, he had been a Canterlot firefighter and thus, he tried to maintain his composure like a firefighter would.

"She was accompanied by Princess Twilight Sparkle." The guard informed them.

Both parents knew that they couldn't wait any longer and immediately ran out of their house and towards Canterlot Castle where their daughter was, leaving the Royal Guardspony feeling very befuddled and bewildered by what had just taken place in front of him.

"Sunset Shimmer," cried Solar Eclipse as they continued to run as fast as their feet would carry them. "At last you've come home. But why?"


	9. No Longer a Threat to Equestria

Chapter 9

"No Longer a Threat to Equestria"

While Sunset Shimmer's parents raced to Canterlot tower after learning the news of their daughter's return, Twilight was meeting with Celestia and Luna in the throne room over the guards' shabby treatment of Starlight Glimmer. It was very apparent among the three of Equestria's four princesses that this kind of behavior was unacceptable, even with the security measures that were enforced.

"We are very sorry for how Starlight was treated, Twilight," said Celestia as she sat on her throne. "I can assure you that the guards who did this to her will be punished."

"Don't forget what happened to Spike as well," added Twilight, her voice filled with annoyance. "He got tossed into the moat for trying to protect Starlight. In fact, he deserves an apology as much as Starlight."

"Calm down, Twilight Sparkle," said Luna, calmly as she walked up to Twilight. "Anger will not solve anything faster. You must let us do what we have to do to maintain order. I apologize for the guards' behavior, but they were only doing their job. What happened was a series of honest mistakes, and we will make sure this does not happen again."

Knowing that there was nothing that she could do, Twilight did her breathing technique that Cadence had taught her, and let out a heavy sigh. There was no question whatsoever that having Starlight as a student was a much bigger responsibility than being the Princess of Friendship. Sure, Starlight would have to learn from her mistakes, but Twilight was also responsible for Starlight's well-being.

"You're both right," said Twilight, looking down at the ground for a moment before raising her head back up. "It's just that Starlight is a student to me now, and I have a great responsibility to protect her from harm, even if she did take away my cutie mark."

"And tried to change the history of Equestria," remarked Luna. "I am sorry to say this, Twilight Sparkle, but Starlight Glimmer did steal a spell that could have implicated severe consequences. Just like when Sunset Shimmer tried to bring an army to Equestria from the other world."

"Indeed," added Celestia. "Equestria is far more vulnerable than it has been in some time. If Tirek's reign of terror was a sign, then we cannot take any chances. Nevertheless, I can assure you that both of our guards will be trained to determine who is a threat and who isn't."

This type of reassurance was not a complete sigh of relief to Twilight, but it was doable. As a matter of fact, she had far more important matters to attend to, like how Starlight and Sunset were seemingly bonding with each other.

"I greatly appreciate that," remarked Twilight. "But there is something else I need to let you both know about."

"What do you want to tell us, Twilight Sparkle?" asked Luna, trotting over to Twilight.

"Well, I know that they have been together for some time," answered Twilight. "But, I can't help but think that Sunset and Starlight are starting to…bond in a sense. They seem to share a connection with one another and it's something I am starting to take note of."

Hearing this made Celestia breathe easier for once, as she was now beginning to understand that Sunset Shimmer was making a friend in Equestria, something that she had tried to teach Sunset to embrace, to no avail.

Stepping off her throne, Celestia walked over to a window and looked out over the Royal Canterlot Gardens. She could see Sunset and Starlight sitting in the grass, continuing to get to know one another.

"I'm glad that she is making a friend," remarked Celestia, sighing lightly. "Perhaps coming back here to Equestria is a sign that she is finally embracing the magic of friendship at last."

"Something that I helped her understand," added Twlight, joining Celestia at the window. "It took more than just the elements of harmony to make her see sense. I should know, I was the one who saw first hoof how much she had changed. It would seem that the student has in fact surpassed the master."

"And what makes you so sure of that, Twilight?" Princess Celestia asked. "I have not heard from you about Sunset Shimmer since shortly after you obtained your new castle. You told me Sunset Shimmer had changed for the better, but there were still things about friendship she was only beginning to understand."

"It all started with this event in Sunset's world called The Friendship Games," Twilight told Princess Celestia "Surprisingly enough, from what Sunset Shimmer told me, there wasn't much friendship involved."

[hr]

Meanwhile, as the three princesses watched the two unicorns bond (and Twilight spent time explaining to Princess Celestia how far Sunset Shimmer had come), Wild Fire and Solar Eclipse ran towards the gates of Canterlot seeing the two ponies run wildly towards them, two of Luna's guards crossed their bat wings and stopped the ponies from going any further. They had hastily brought in to replace the guards who had acted rashly and rudely treated both Starlight and Spike, but they still had a job to do. No one was to see the princesses without prior permission.

"Halt!" one of them cried.

"Who goes there?" added the other.

Wild Fire stepped forward and using his magic, showed the guards his firefighter's badge as proof of his identity. This made the guards drop their guard.

"Captain Wild Fire," said one of the guards. "We must apologize for not recognizing you. Canterlot is under high security…"

"Don't lecture me on security!" interjected Solar Eclipse, growing more and more desperate to find Sunset Shimmer. "Let us through so we can find our daughter, Sunset Shimmer!"

"Calm down, Solar," cried Wild Fire, raising a hoof to stop his wife from saying another word. "We must not be hasty. I'm sure these two will be more than happy to guide us to our daughter. It has been years since we've seen her, I wonder if she even remembers us."

The two guards could see the pain that was in Solar Eclipse's eyes and both of them couldn't help but feel sorry for her. This was a pony whose daughter had been missing for some time and here they were, preventing her from being able to see her child.

"We were told from one of our captains that you were coming," said one of the guards. "Your daughter was seen returning to Canterlot with Princess Twilight Sparkle this morning."

"Well, then, where is she?" asked Wild Fire. "Tell us!"

Rather than telling them where their daughter was, the two guards motioned for several castle servants to take the two ponies into the castle and towards the Canterlot throne room.

Doing as they were told, Wild Fire and Solar Eclipse followed the servants to the Canterlot throne room while Sunset and Starlight were making their way back to the tower.

Over the course of an hour, the two unicorns had bonded greatly and now had developed a mutual respect for one another. However, before they could reenter the castle, a royal guardspony came forth and stopped them from going any further.

"Sunset Shimmer?" asked the guard, looking down at her. "I need you to come with me."

"Why?" wondered Sunset Shimmer, looking slightly confused. "Is something wrong?"

"No," replied the guard. "It's your parents. They are here to see you."

Sunset's mouth dropped in shock and surprise upon hearing this, while also letting out a sharp gasp. Her parents had returned and she knew very well that this reunion was going to be downright emotional. She had stopped talking to them after she became convinced Princess Celestia was preventing her from reaching her full potential, and had assumed they'd forgotten all about her.

Knowing that it was no use in running, Sunset Shimmer said to the guards "Please lead the way," then she turned to Starlight Glimmer and said kindly "I'm sorry, but something important has come up. I'll try to meet back up with you when it's all over."

"That's fine," Starlight reluctantly nodded. "You haven't seen your parents in years, who am I to tell you not to meet with them?"


	10. A Family Reunited

Chapter 10

"A Family Reunited"

As she left Starlight Glimmer behind and followed the guards, Sunset Shimmer could only imagine the backlash and harsh lecturing that she was about to receive from her parents. After so many years, they would all be reunited together as a family. Sunset could feel her stomach turn in knots, and a cold sweat work its way down her body. She was nervous beyond belief. Walking up to the doors to the throne room, Sunset took an enormous gulp and closed her eyes, trying to maintain her composure.

"Open the doors!" bellowed Princess Luna, the doors opened and the guards led Sunset inside. Sunset wanted to freeze and not move towards her family, but she had no other choice.

"Sunset Shimmer, show yourself at once!" A voice commanded.

Doing as she was told, Sunset walked past the guards and advanced towards the throne where Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Spike and her parents were waiting.

Upon seeing her daughter for the first time in a long time, Solar Eclipse ran towards Sunset Shimmer and pulled her into a deep embrace.

"Sunset, my baby!" she sobbed, hugging her daughter tightly. "You've returned to us at last! Do you know how much we have endured since you have been gone?"

Sunset didn't know how to react to her mother's question. True, she may have held her ego above everything else, but she had no idea up until that moment just how much her parents were hurt by her disappearance.

"I know you've endured a lot," Sunset finally said after a long silence on her end. "I made you, Dad and the rest of my family worry about my whereabouts for years."

Sunset then turned over to her father, Wild Fire, who also was starting to become emotional. At the same time however, he couldn't help but want to either hug his daughter or beat her to a pulp for abandoning her family and her homeland.

"You are absolutely right, young filly!" cried Wild Fire, trying to hold back tears. "Your mother and I have been worried absolutely sick since you ran away! Why did you do it, Sunset? Why?!"

Sunset remained silent to her father's questions for she didn't have the answers to what he was asking her.

"I wanted more, dad," she replied, walking up to her father with worried eyes. "I wanted to prove something to you and Mom. Prove that I could be great in our family. I wanted to be a princess just so I can be noted for who I was supposed to be!" She shook her head "It was foolish of me to think I was ready, and now it will never happen! My own foolishness cost me everything."

Wild Fire could only stand there and be mortified at what he daughter was saying to him. He couldn't believe that Sunset Shimmer, his only daughter, wanted to be a princess just so she could be better than anyone else in her family.

"Sunset, I can't believe what I am hearing from you," he said, coldly. "You don't have to be a princess to be greater than anypony else! All we wanted was the best for you. Do you know how lucky you were to be a normal pony, that could say they had the ruler of Equestria as a mentor?" He pointed to Princess Celestia to prove his point.

Celestia felt a little uncomfortable about being put on the spot like that, but she didn't say anything. She knew that Wild Fire and Solar Eclipse were unleashing years of worry into the air. She was just as much to blame for not at least informing them after learning of how Sunset had changed.

"Even if you weren't a princess, Sunset," added Solar Eclipse. "You know very well that we would love you just the way you are. If you had returned to us sooner, we could have helped you pursue a different goal. We want you just the way you are Sunset. We want us to be a family again."

Sunset could not believe that she was hearing all of this before her eyes. She couldn't believe of all the hurt that she had caused to her family. Yet, they were willing to forgive her and welcome her back as if it were all okay.

"But, how can we be a family again?" cried Sunset. "You focused all of your attention on my brother and not on me!"

"That is not true, young filly!" retorted Wild Fire. "Just because your brother was older and was following in your old stallion's footsteps, doesn't mean we could not focus on you!"

Sunset couldn't believe what her father was saying, he had sung her praises to high heaven upon learning his daughter would be Princess Celestia's student, and it was the first time in her life that she could recall him ever being so proud of anything she'd accomplished. Even her early magic feats had recieved lukewarm applause at best.

As these memories came flooding back to Sunset Shimmer, her anger began to raise. "Lies!" she snapped as she pushed her father away, her voice raising and causing everypony in the throne room to jump. "It's all lies! Why should I believe you and everything you and Mom say?! I know the truth, you want nothing to do with me anymore! I burned the last bridge we had when I made that decision to run away!"

"Sunset, please…" Celestia tried to say, only for Sunset to give her a hard stare and stop her in her tracks.

"No, Celestia!" cried Sunset, tears flowing down her face. "I can't do this! I can't face these two ponies in front of me! Not like this! You may think I'm ready, but we all know your judgement isn't perfect! You thought I was ready to learn humility and to understand why I couldn't become a princess, and we both know how that turned out! I may have learned a lot from the other world, but it all means nothing here! Here, I am still the same wanted fugitive that tried to steal Princess Twilight's crown! Anypony in their right mind would stay away from me!"

And with that Sunset ran out of the throne room, nearly knocking over one of the guards as she ran by.

An awkward silence fell over the throne room that was quickly interrupted by Solar Eclipse's sobbing over her daughter reaction. Even Twilight couldn't help but feel a tear trickle down her face.

"No," she whispered, her eyes widened open, before lowering her head down in shock and sadness. "That's not true. Sunset is just overreacting."

"It would seem that returning to Equestria has done her more than harm good. It has reopened old woudns." Sighed Princess Luna, who was already admitting defeat.

"No, sister," said Princess Celestia firmly as she and Twilight started to walk towards the doors. "Sunset is just afraid, afraid of facing the truth. We have to keep on trying to encourage her, to accept what is in front of her."

"How can you convince her to accept what we are telling her?" asked Wild Fire as he consoled his sobbing wife. "If Sunset won't listen to us or to you, then who _will_ she listen to?"

While everything was unfolding in the throne room, Starlight Glimmer was standing down at the foot of the stairs. She was surprised when she saw Sunset running past while sobbing loudly. But before Starlight could say anything, Sunset ran past her and out towards the gardens.

" _Something happened in there_ ,[/i]" Starlight thought to herself. " _And I've got to find out what it is, for Sunset's sake._ [/i]"


	11. Starlight Comforts Sunset

Chapter 11

"Starlight Comforts Sunset"

After seeing Sunset run out of the throne room in tears, Starlight Glimmer knew that she needed to step in and help the ex-student of Princess Celestia. Going out to the gardens once more, Starlight came across Sunset on the ground, sobbing her heart out. Starlight came up to Sunset and placed her hoof on Sunset's shoulder. "What happened in there?" she asked gently, but Sunset didn't respond. "I know something happened in there, Sunset. Can you tell me what it is?"

It took a few minutes for Sunset to calm down and answer Starlight's question. Once she did, Sunset looked up to Starlight with sympathetic eyes and sighed heavily, her voice ragged by her cries.

"My folks don't understand me," she confessed, looking up at Starlight. "They don't care about what I've done, they never did. They were blinded to how I really feel because all they did was focus on my brother, and how he was going to excel in the family! And now, after years of not speaking to them, I come back to find them begging for me to come back into their life!"

As Sunset spoke, Starlight couldn't help but sympathize with her even more. This was starting to bring back memories of her relationship with Sunburst, who's Cutie Mark had torn their friendship apart to the point where she became the leader of the Cutie Mark-less town that she had become known for. On the other hoof, however, Starlight knew that Sunset was a pony that deserved a second chance as much as she did herself.

"Sunset," sighed Starlight, helping Sunset to her feet. "I can understand the stress that you are going through and sometimes we do things to ourselves that we come to regret. I don't know what you went through, but I do know that you can't hide your feelings forever. Tell them how you really feel, tell them what you're really feeling. Let them see you for who you are here, not for who you were."

Still, Sunset refused to believe it.

"Why should they know the truth?" grunted Sunset, stamping her hoof on the grass. "They didn't care if I ever became a princess, but I was going to show them one way or another! Even if my brother got all the attention, they seem to think they're to blame for how I ended up! But why should they, they didn't do anything wrong! I was the daughter who squandered her talents because she was too impatient to get what she deserved!"

As Starlight listened, she couldn't help think that Sunset was dealing with the same type of feeling that she had, rejection. She went through it with Sunburst and she was now seeing Sunset with her own family. Still, there was a way for Sunset to come clean about how she felt.

"Sunset," remarked Starlight. "I know that you can't change the past and correct everything that happened to you. There are times when I wanted to change the past and keep Sunburst from receiving his Cutie Mark. I made the same mistake you made by running from my problems and hiding under a false way of life. But, Princess Twilight helped me see the light and made me realize that I had to face my fears. Facing your family is your fear, Sunset, and you have to face it no matter what."

Sunset could only begin to process what Starlight was trying to tell her. She had to tell her family the entire truth of what she had been doing for such a long time in the human world. Yes, she first came to her new home as a troubled and determined young mare bent on becoming a Princess.

She had felt power and magic, but it was not what she was destined to have. She was destined to have friendship in her life and thanks to Twilight, Sunset was now a role model for her Canterlot friends.

But, her family never knew about it and they needed to know the truth. "I think I know what you are saying I should do, Starlight," sighed Sunset, admitting defeat. "I need to tell my family what I have been doing in the world that I now call home, what I have learned, what I have experienced."

"They will understand, Sunset," replied Starlight. "You have to be open with them, just like I was with Twilight. If you like, I can go in with you for support."

This, to Sunset ,was a surprise, for she could well remember what had happened to Starlight upon her initial arrival into Canterlot.

"But, the guards will…" she began to say, but Starlight silenced Sunset.

"It doesn't matter," interrupted Starlight, accepting whatever fate was going to befall her. "You are what is more important right now, Sunset. Now, come with me."

[hr]

So, Sunset took an enormous gulp and followed Starlight into the castle while under the watchful eyes of the Royal Canterlot guards, who now understood that Starlight was no threat to Equestria, despite what she had done with the time travel spell.

Soon, the two high level unicorns approached the doors to the throne room, and Sunset nervously knocked on the door, loud enough for everyone else inside to hear her voice. "Open the door!" she said, nervously. "It's me, Sunset Shimmer."

Carefully opening the newly repaired doors, the guards allowed the two unicorns into the throne room, and Sunset nervously looked up at her parents, still reeling from her emotional outburst of earlier.

"Young filly," began Solar Eclipse, her voice still filled with shock and anger. "You better have a good reason to…." But, she was interrupted by Wild Fire, who used his magic to close his wife's mouth. There had been enough shouting to last them all a life time.

"Sunset," Twilight remarked as Sunset walked up to her parents. "These ponies have been waiting a long time to see you again. I think it would be best if you told them about what you have learned in the other world. What you've been through, what you've experienced. I know you think that your actions in that other world have not redeemed your actions in Equestria, and perhaps they haven't. But your parents have not seen you for years, they've been worried sick about you. If the roles were reversed, and they were visiting you in the other world, wouldn't you want to know if they were still alright? Wouldn't you like to know of any life changing events, or major experiences?"

Sunset looked over to Twilight and Spike who returned their looks back at Sunset as a way of telling her that there was no turning back. Knowing that the time was now, Sunset closed her eyes, took in a deep breath and began to tell her parents the whole truth and nothing but the truth about her life in the place she now called home. But would they believe her?


	12. The Whole Truth Comes Out

Chapter 12

"The Whole Truth Comes Out"

Nervously standing before her parents, her mentor and her friends, Sunset Shimmer closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew that after talking to Starlight Glimmer, she couldn't hold in her true feelings for very long.

"Well, we are all waiting," cried Solar Eclipse, her voice growing impatient and her left front hoof tapping impatiently. "Tell us where you have been and why you didn't come home! Please, we want to know."

Knowing how angry her mother was getting, Sunset took in another deep sigh and began to tell her story of where she was for the past few years. Sunset wanted to run away again, but she couldn't. Running away now would only add more salt into the wound that had been open for such a long time. Looking over to Starlight, who nodded with her eyes closed, Sunset began her story.

"Mom, Dad, everyone," she began, slowly talking a solemn voice. "For the past few years, I have been in another world. One that is very different from Equestria."

To Sunset's parents this was a complete and utter shock. To hear that their only daughter was residing in another world made them fear for what Sunset had been through. They both could only imagine what this other world was like.

"In this world," Sunset continued. "I could get what I want and I did. I became what was known as Princess of a place called Canterlot High."

"Canterlot High?" wondered Luna, an eyebrow raised in suspicion. "What exactly is this Canterlot High you speak of?"

"It is a school, Princess Luna," answered Sunset, hastily. "A school which the inhabitants of the world I call home attend. The principals who oversee the school bear a striking resemblance to both you, and Celestia."

"Indeed," remarked Celestia, closing her eyes and trying to picture what Sunset was saying about the world beyond the mirror. "Sunset, I am have heard about it through Princess Twilight. But, you must know very well, that I did not want you learning about this other world. I had no idea what lay on the other side of it, and until you first returned I still did not know."

Sunset could well remember the actions that led to her being turned away by Celestia. Her fascination withnd wanting to become a princess had overcome her mind and resulted in this dark path that she took for several years. "I know you didn't want me to, Celestia," confessed Sunset. "But all could I think about was myself. I became convinced you were holding me back. I realize now how foolish that was. Nopony else can be blamed for my actions, no matter what they might think. There is nothing they could've done to talk me out of it."

"We _are_ to blame in a way," Wild Fire sighed as Solar Eclipse's eyes widened while he walked over to his daughter. "Sunset, we were focused too much on your brother, and you had every right to be mad with us because of that. I know very well that you had a chance to be successful, but we just didn't pay as much attention until you were the princess' student. Maybe, if we had been more encouraging of your earlier accomplishments, things would've turned out differently. I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive us, and that we can become a family again."

Sunset looked down at the floor once more and slowly began to process what her father had just said. In her mind, Sunset couldn't believe that her father would apologize now for unintentionally ignoring her achievements and focusing on her brother. At the same time, she knew that the game was up and that her actions had been exposed. Sunset could see that her parents were going to do everything they could to keep her in Equestria.

"We want you to come back home where you belong," continued Wild Fire. "We can start over again and give you the love and admiration that you have always wanted. It's time for you be with us again, Sunset. Please, we are begging you." Tears were beginning to form in the corners of Wild Fire's eyes, which was telling Sunset that she should just accept the chance to stay in Equestria where she belonged. But, at the same time, she knew very well that staying in Equestria would mean that she would have to give up living at Canterlot High with all her friends that she had come to know and love. As well as abandoing her pursuits of understanding the Equestrian magic brought into the other world.

"The decision is yours, Sunset," Celestia said wisely, while lowering her head for a moment. "Take all the time that you need to make your decision."

With that said, Sunset turned and without even saying goodbye, left the throne room to think about her decision. This was not a decision she could just make in the blink of an eye.

[hr]

Sunset returned to Twilight's castle that night and stayed in one of the guest rooms. Starlight was down the hall, hoping and praying that Sunset would make the right decision.

"Do you think she will make the right choice?" asked Spike, who also couldn't sleep as he too was thinking about Sunset. "I mean, if she does make it."

"It's a decision that will be entirely her own, Spike," replied Starlight. "But, I guess we will have to find out in the morning. I've been down a similar road, but Princess Twilight helped me to make the decision. Sunset will have to make her decision on her own."

And with that, Starlight closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Soon, the morning would come and Sunset would announce her decision of whether to stay in Equestria, or return to the human world.

Sunset Shimmer thought long and hard, as the hours ticked by. Weighing the pros and cons of each decision. " _No matter what I choose, I will be hurting someone_ ,[/i]" she unhappily realized. " _Why must this be so difficult?!_ "


	13. Sunset Makes Her Decision

Chapter 13

"Sunset Makes Her Decision"

It was not an easy night for Sunset Shimmer. It was hard to decide whether it was best to stay in Equestria, the land where she was born and raised, or return to her new life at Canterlot High and be with those who makde her life worthwhile. Because of her internal struggles, Sunset got very little sleep in her first night in Equestria in a long time. When she woke up the next morning, Twilight and Starlight Glimmer were nowhere to be seen.

" _I guess they must be waiting for me_ ," guessed Sunset as she walked down the stairs. Sure enough, there they were. Sunset could've sworn she heard the faint traces of a conversation that had just ended, but she couldn't be sure.

"Good, you're up," Twilight smiled "I hope you slept well. Ready to go to Canterlot?"

"My parents are going to be waiting for me when I arrve, aren't they?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"They are," replied Twilight. "But, I want you to know, Sunset, that I am happy with whatever decision you choose to make."

"And me too," added Starlight. "Whatever you decide to do is entirely in your hooves."

Sunset smiled at being given the support of her fellow ponies. Soon, they were on their way back to Canterlot. As they flew, Starlight looked over at Sunset again and could see the internal torment that was on her face. Since Starlight had been in a similar situation before, she could sympathize with what the young unicorn was going through.

"Poor Sunset," remarked Spike as he and Starlight flew behind Twilight and Sunset. "I could only imagine what she's going through. I can't believe that she didn't know that I am a dragon here. I mean, it's not like any other pony turned into a dog when they went through the mirror."

"She probably knows," chuckled Starlight in a humorous way. "It's just that she has a lot on her mind right now, Spike. It's just like I once was with the grudge I had against cutie marks."

"Until Twilight made you see the error of your ways," remarked Spike.

Starlight's smile soon turned upside down and she sighed heavily at what was in front of her, a tormented soul like herself with an uneasy decision to make.

[hr]

Soon, the four were approaching Canterlot and descending towards the courtyard near the gardens. Already, they could see Wild Fire and Solar Eclipse looking through the window of Celestia's throne room, with Princess Celestia right next to them.

"Guess this is it, Twilight," sighed Sunset as they landed in the courtyard. "I just hope my parents are willing to accept that I might not want to come back home. Right now, they're probably thinking, that I may leave and never return to see them again."

"There is one thing that you have to remember, Sunset," reminded Twilight. "It's very clear that your parents want to see you more, now that they know you're alive and well. If you do decide to return to the other world, you may want to consider returning to Equestria more often. They want to start over with you, Sunset."

Sunset didn't like being reminded of past conversations and gave Twilight an incredulous stare, much to Twilight's dismay.

"What?" remarked Twilight in surprise. "I'm telling you the truth, Sunset. You need to give these ponies a chance again. Let them know that you are going to make a decision that will be satisfying on both sides."

"I don't need you making my decisions for me, Twilight." said Sunset as they walked up to the throne room.

"Very well then," sighed Twilight. "But, I have to warn you that may not work and may only add more insult to injury, Sunset."

Sunset could only take in what Twilight said, as the doors opened and Sunset looked up towards her parents along with Celestia and Luna on their left side. There was no turning back now for Sunset, she had to make her decision and as Celestia and Twilight had said, her decision had to be a wise one.

[hr]

With Twilight, Spike and Starlight stepping off to the side, Sunset nervously walked up and took in a heavy sigh, not sure how her parents were going to take this decision.

"Well, young filly," said Solar Eclipse, her voice calmer in front of Sunset than it was the day before. "What have you decided? Will you stay with us or run away again?"

Hearing the words "run away" sent chills down Sunset's back. There was no nicer way to phrase how she had parted from Celestia, and had left Equestria. But, there was nothing she could do to change that now.

Knowing that she couldn't keep the suspense going any longer, Sunset took a deep breath and sighed heavily while the words that would make up her final decision lined up in her mouth. "I've done a lot of thinking," she began. "It certainly wasn't easy to think, given everything that has happened over the past few years. When I left Equestria for a new life in another world, I sought to trample the lives of others to get what I want. But, it only got me heartache and loneliness. When Twilight came into my life, she made me realize that I needed to have friends and not enemies, because that was what I was making."

Sunset then turned over to Twilight and smiled nervously at her. In response, Twilight smiled back at Sunset and nodded for her to continue with her decision revelation. "Ever since that time Twilight confronted me at the Fall Formal," continued Sunset, who was now struggling to hold back tears. "I've changed from the pony I once was into a person that is open to others, and I have become an idol to the students of Canterlot High."

Then, Sunset took an enormous gulp and at that moment, her decision was finally made that was to satisfy everypony in the throne room.

"Therefore, everypony," concluded Sunset, who was now starting to lose control of her emotions. "I have decided to return to the human world. But, as a compromise, I will try to make frequent returns to Equestria, so as to visit all of you whenever I want to. Especially you, Mom and Dad. I've missed you both, more than you could imagine."

Overcome with emotion, Sunset collapsed onto the carpet and buried herself in her sobs, while her parents ran over and hugged their daughter tightly. Now, a new chapter in her life was about to begin. One that would involve both the world she had been born in, and the world she had come to call home over the past few years.


	14. Until Next Time

Chapter 14

"Until Next Time"

With her decision made, Sunset returned to Twilight's castle to begin her quick return to the other world followed by Twilight, Starlight, Celestia, Spike and her parents. It was a tough one, but it was enough to satisfy everypony and especially allow her parents, Wild Fire and Solar Eclipse. Although Sunset was looking forward to returning to the world she now called home, she made a strong mental note to keep those in Equestria that cared about her, in her heart and in her mind.

"Are you sure that you want to do this, Sunset?" asked Wild Fire. "You can always change your mind, and stay here with us. We could start from scratch, and give you the loving family you needed."

"Dad," sighed Sunset as they walked into the library where the mirror was. "This is the best choice for all of us. The inhabitants of the other world need me in their lives, but I will come back as I said. And I **WILL** keep my word."

Sunset then turned over to the mirror and for a moment, she wanted to not return and stay in Equestria. But, she couldn't do so. This other world needed her at Canterlot High, especially Sci-Twi, who was still getting used to life as a Canterlot Wondercolt.

"Sunset!" cried Solar Eclipse, running over to Sunset and pulling her into an embrace. "My baby! I wish you could stay with us! We have so much to catch up on and it feels like and I am losing you all over again!"

Tears formed at the corners of both Sunset and Solar's eyes as they hugged, while Starlight looked on, herself getting misty eyed as well. Seeing all of this reminded her of her old life before Sunburst received his cutie mark.

"You're not losing her," remarked Celestia, stepping forward with tears in her own eyes. "Sunset knows what she is doing and you have to trust her. Believe me, it is not easy to know that I will be without Sunset Shimmer a second time, but it is wrong and selfish of us to ask her to stay, for our benefit. She has grown up, and we must trust her to make her own decisions. Besides, we all know this is not the last goodbye. As long as the portal remains active, Sunset Shimmer can return to Equestria whenever she wants."

Hearing what Celestia had said, Solar Eclipse reluctantly backed away from Sunset as Twilight casted a spell to activate the portal.

Knowing that she needed to say something to Sunset, Starlight walked forward

"Wait, Sunset!" cried Starlight. "Before you go, there's something that I want to tell you."

"What is it?" asked Sunset. "What do you want to tell me?"

"I want you to know," answered Starlight. "That I can also come to this other world and be with you at anytime. Either with Princess Twilight and Spike, or on my own. We both have a lot in common and I can assure you that any problems that you have, we can work on them together. I am just like you, Sunset, a pony trying to atone for her past actions."

Hearing this made Sunset enter another embrace, this time with Starlight Glimmer. Both ponies had to remember that their next meeting could happen at any time and anywhere, whether it was in Equestria or the human world. After embracing Starlight, Sunset walked over to Celestia and looked at up at her with remorseful eyes.

"Princess Celestia," said Sunset, closing her eyes and lowering her head for a second. "I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" wondered Celestia, trying to maintain her own composure. "For what?"

"For forgiving me for what I had done in the past," answered Sunset. "If it weren't for Twilight, then we could never have reunited after so many years. Can I also count on you to keep in touch with me in my times of need?"

"Of course, Sunset," replied Celestia as she and Sunset embraced each other for the first time in their relationship. "I will be waiting to hear from you and thank you for accepting my apologies. I truly meant it when I said you were like a daughter to me, and like any good mother I must accept that my child has grown up and must leave the nest."

Sunset wanted to say that Celestia had no apologies to make to her, but she couldn't. Her mind was overcome with emotion and the more she stayed in Equestria, the more she would continue to delay her return to Canterlot High. After backing away from Celestia, Sunset took in another deep breath and walked over to the portal. But, before she did, she had one last thing to say to all the ponies that were gathered to see her off. "Before I go," she said. "This is not goodbye in any way. More like, until we meet again." With those words said, Sunset closed her eyes and stepped into the portal as its magic carried her back into the other world.

Soon, as quick as it happened, Sunset could feel herself standing on two legs again and once again possessing hands. It took a moment for Sunset to struggle with her high heeled boots, but she quickly got the hang of it. "[i]Home[/i]," she thought to herself. "[i]I'm home again, but it certainly doesn't feel like it right now.[/i]"

It was to be a long walk for Sunset from Canterlot High to her house a few blocks down. But, she chose not to leave for her house just yet. Instead, she felt like she needed to clear the air with all that had been bottled up inside of her for some time. Everything that had transpired in her life was replaying again and soon, she walked up to the rooftops of Canterlot High and stared at the setting sun as she began to sing to herself while the winds blew at her back:

 _Power_

 _Was all I desired_

 _But all that grew inside me_

 _Was the darkness I acquired_

 _When I began to fall_

 _And I lost the path ahead_

 _That's when your friendship found me_

 _And it lifted me instead_

 _Like a phoenix burning bright_

 _In the sky_

 _I'll show there's another side to me_

 _You can't deny_

 _I may not know what the future holds_

 _But hear me when I say_

 _That my past does not define me_

 _'Cause my past is not today_

As she sang, Sunset looked into one of the smokestacks and saw her demonic alter-ego wearing Twilight's crown on her head. When she smiled at Sunset, Sunset merely swatted it away as a way of saying that her past was buried.

 _Ambition_

 _Is what I believed_

 _Would be the only way_

 _To set me free_

 _But when it disappeared_

 _And I found myself alone_

 _That's when you came and got me_

 _And it felt like I was home_

 _Like a phoenix burning bright_

 _In the sky_

 _I'll show there's another side to me_

 _You can't deny_

 _I may not know what the future holds_

 _But hear me when I say_

 _That my past does not define me_

 _'Cause my past is not today_

Throwing off her black leather jacket, Sunset ran to the edge of the roof as she felt a surge of magic race through her body that lifted her into the air and produced flaming wings that resembled a phoenix while her long flowing red hair stood up on her head.

Everything in Sunset's past was behind her and she now looked towards the future. Sunset had returned to Equestria and made amends with everypony that she had animosity towards. She can look to the future and once again knew that her past doesn't define her…

…but her past was not and never would be today or any other day!


End file.
